All's Fair
by Maeleana
Summary: A man's deathbed request brings more trouble than it's worth.
1. Default Chapter

All's Fair By: Maeleana  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do Own Lillia Flores and her family, as well as any minor characters whose names you do not recognize from the Gundam Wing series.  
  
Author's Note: This is a continuation from my songfics, but a prequel to my angst, you should at the least read chapters 1-6 of the Madonna Series to help understand this. And just because I'm a freak I've mixed the format so it's half like an episode and half like a short story.....Don't ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Winner Corporation, pride of the L4 Colonies, was prospering. In  
turn the L4 cluster was prospering. This was affecting the rest of the  
Earth Sphere Unified Nation making almost everyone happy, at least  
about finances. In short the Earth Sphere Unified Nation was  
experiencing a happy and prosperous time.  
  
The year was After Colony 198, October. Peace reined the ESUN, but as  
prosperous and wonderful as things were going some individuals were  
unhappy. One such individual was the CEO and heir of the Winner  
Corporation, Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
~~~~ ((insert Gundam Wing opening sequence)) ~~~~  
  
Quatre sat in his main office, oblivious to the colony attempts to recreate a beautiful fall day, frowning slightly at his eldest sister Iria. He loved her as dearly as he did all of his sisters now that he had gotten to know them, but the news she had brought made him most unhappy.  
"I still don't quite understand why this has to happen Iria, after all it was a joke the two had made, and they both admitted that much." He said, trying not to take his frustration out on her.  
Iria sighed and rubbed her forehead, "It was Mr. Flores' last wish that the 'joke' he made with Father become reality, as much as possible."  
Quatre continued frowning, "When is she supposed to be coming?"  
Iria looked over the top paper of the folder in her hand, "She's due in tomorrow. all her arrangements have been made. She'll be staying at a hotel near the estate, and will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night. I'll help you as best I can, but this really is your business."  
Quatre leaned back in his chair, "What's her name?"  
He watched Iria's expression closely as she shuffled through her papers, "Her name is Lillia Rosarita Guadalupe Marita Constance Corrina DeAugust-Garcia-Flores, she's Mr. Flores' only child, but with that name you'd think there were at least three of her." Quatre knew Iria was trying to lighten the mood. "According to records she disappeared after the wars until shortly before her father's death. And before you ask no we don't have any pictures or physical descriptions, at least none recent. The latest picture we have is from when she was six years old." She handed him the aforementioned picture, what he saw made him smile and lightly chuckle.  
  
Miss Flores was an adorable child, the picture showed a smiling girl with dark brown eyes, and maple colored hair that was in spring-curls topped with an oversized blue bow, but that gave no indication of what she was like now. "Well I guess I'll have to talk to her, she may be married already or worst case scenario she'll be completely repulsive, personality- wise. I suppose all I can do at this point is meet with her and talk, although the timing has me concerned." This time Iria was the one frowning, "What do you mean?" Quatre stood and poured some tea for Iria and himself, "One of my friends is coming to visit and will also be arriving tomorrow. I'll have to ask him to be on his best behavior." Iria smirked knowingly "Am I correct in assuming your 'friend' is one of your former co-pilots? The real question is which one. my guess would be Mr. Barton." Quatre chuckled at his sister, "I'm afraid not Iria, Trowa is currently traveling with the circus, besides his wife is due soon." Iria smiled noticing that Quatre joined her game, "Then I would have to say that it will be Mr. Maxwell joining us in which case I can understand your having to warn him about his behavior, and I'll warn the staff to be on guard for pranks."  
  
Quatre just smiled in the way that only he could, "I'm afraid Duo is otherwise occupied explaining to his roommate why he returned home at five in the morning roaring drunk."  
Iria raised her eye, her doctor's sense coming out, "Should he be doing that? I mean if he's your age he's already wasting his life. If he's older then it may not be in his best physical interests."  
Quatre raised his hand to stop her lecture and frowned, "Duo is about my age and he only does things like this once a month at absolute most." He continued frowning until he was reassured that she would let it go...at least until she saw Duo again.  
Iria folded her arms, "Well I'll have to talk to him next time we see him, now back to your guest, I doubt it's Miss Catalonia, she would have called me first to try to surprise you. It's not the Vice Foreign Minister that would have been all over the news. So I give up who is it?"  
Quatre sighed lightly, "Heero's going to be my guest."  
Iria's eyes widened slightly, "The one who considers guns and explosives 'toys'? That friend?"  
Quatre was torn between reprimanding Iria for her reaction or laughing at her perfect description of Heero, "Now Iria he is my friend, and a Preventer. I can trust you to be polite to him right? Especially now."  
  
Iria got up and walked to his side, noticing his wistful expression,  
"Quatre what's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He looked up and smiled at her, "I'm fine it's just that Heero has an  
admirer who keeps contacting him through emails, and I think he's  
getting anxious about not knowing who it is. I guess I'm just a little  
jealous."  
Iria leaned to hug her brother tightly, "Is my poor baby brother  
feeling lonesome? You'd think twenty-nine sisters and forty Maguanacs  
would be company enough. Maybe something good will come out of this  
for you." She gave him another hug, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
The next morning, after getting dressed Quatre received a shock in his living room.  
"You should have better security."  
Quatre whirled, startled to see Heero sitting on his couch, then he smiled, "I've had no problems so far, besides the famous Heero Yuy can get through any security system, including the one he created."  
"True." Heero stood and shook hands with Quatre.  
Quatre chuckled and shook his head, "Would you care to join me for breakfast, I believe it's French toast today." At Heero's nod they headed to the dining room, where they were served. After a few minutes Quatre cleared his throat, "Heero there's something I need to talk to you about." he waited for Heero to give a sign of acknowledgement.  
Heero spoke without looking up, "You have another guest coming this afternoon, she is a potential fiancée. Her name is Lillia Flores, the only child of Fernando Flores the recently deceased business magnate whose company is second only to the Winner Corporation. She disappeared shortly after the Eve Wars only to reappear just before her father's death. Have I neglected any information?"  
  
Quatre chuckled and shook his head, "I should have known that you  
would know. Heero I need you to please be as polite as possible, I  
would dislike for her to think badly of my friends, especially if  
something does come from this meeting."  
Heero nodded and stared at his plate.  
"Is something wrong Heero?" Quatre frowned in worry.  
Before Heero could answer Rashid walked in with a phone, "Master  
Quatre it's Miss Flores' secretary, Miss Flores' flight got moved up."  
  
Quatre sighed, "Please excuse me a moment Heero this shouldn't take  
long."  
Heero sat and stared at Rashid, who stared back, while Quatre spoke on  
the phone.  
After several minutes, "I'm sorry about that Heero. Rashid who is on  
driving detail today?"  
Rashid thought for a moment, "I believe that today is Kahlil's day.  
Will you be needing him?"  
Quatre nodded, "If you would please ask him to go to the shuttle port  
to pick up Miss Flores, she will be arriving within the next half  
hour, on flight 720A."  
Rashid bowed, "Yes Master Quatre, and Mister Yuy's belongings have  
been taken to his rooms."  
Quatre smiled, "Thank you Rashid."  
  
With that Rashid left, and Quatre turned back to Heero, "Now what's  
wrong Heero?"  
Heero looked up, and blinked.  
"Well?" Quatre said with his 'I'm-the-most-innocent-being-in-  
existence' smile.  
Heero almost growled, "There's nothing wrong."  
Quatre continued smiling, "Does it have anything to do with your  
admirer?" he knew he was right when he saw Heero frown slightly.  
Quatre just smiled so Heero knew he wouldn't be left alone until he  
spoke, "My admirer emailed me before I left."  
Quatre looked sympathetically at him, "Was it bad news?"  
Heero shook his head, "All she said was that she would be unable to  
email me for awhile."  
Quatre frowned, "Did she give a reason?"  
Heero only shook his head in reply.  
  
After a slight pause, "I can't find any information on her, anywhere. I've tried through the account that the emails are coming from. I've tried to locate the computer she's been using, I even tried asking Duo. again." Quatre nodded knowing that Duo had mentioned something about giving Heero's address to an 'angel' while drunk one night.  
Quatre half shrugged, "I'm afraid I can't help any. You are one of the best computer hackers known, so if you can't find out."  
Heero nodded.  
"All I can do is suggest that you try to take it easy while you're here, for example you have an indoor pool at your disposal, and I'm sure you can ask Rashid for the keys to one of the cars if you want to go out." Quatre stood, "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me for now though, since Miss Flores is coming in early I'll have to rearrange my schedule."  
Heero nodded and got up as well, "I suppose I'll be on my own for dinner?"  
Quatre smiled, "I don't mean for you to feel put out."  
Shaking his head Heero replied, "I understand, this is after all your potential wife." With a smirk he left the dining room and Quatre.  
  
As Heero left Quatre shook his head amazed at how much his friends had all changed. oh well there was time enough to reminisce later but first he had to go over his schedule to prepare for Miss Flores. Almost as if in telepathic link with Quatre, Rashid entered with Quatre's day planner.  
Quatre was surprised to see the only change he had to make was to move back his meeting with some colony officials. He promptly called them to see if that would be fine with their schedules, or if they would need to reschedule completely.  
Moments after he had finished his call with the officials Rashid came in with his cell phone, "Master Quatre, Kahlil has called, it seems he's run into a minor problem."  
Quatre sighed, "If he's managed to become like Auda and get arrested for speeding."  
Rashid half smiled and shook his head, "No Master Quatre he says it's about Miss Flores' hotel."  
  
Quatre blinked in mild surprise and held out his hand, "Very well. Kahlil? Now, what's wrong?"  
Quatre listened for a moment, "I understand, don't worry, just head back, Okay?....I'll see you when you get here, goodbye Kahlil."  
Quatre sighed again as he hung up, "Rashid would you please have the housekeeping staff prepare the Teal suite? Miss Flores will be staying with us."  
Rashid raised his eye slightly, "May I ask what happened Master Quatre?"  
Quatre looked up at Rashid, who even after a growth spurt to 5' 8", still towered over him. "It seems the hotel Miss Flores was going to stay at over booked and gave away her room and all the other hotels are full as well with the impending conference."  
Rashid nodded, "I understand, I'll have the staff get to work right away." He bowed then left. Quatre sighed, it was going to be a long day.  
  
It was almost eleven o'clock in the morning when Quatre and Rashid were waiting outside, Kahlil had called when he was five minutes away. Just as Quatre was starting to worry, Kahlil pulled up.  
As he parked the limousine, Rashid went to open the door to let Miss Flores out. Quatre was taken aback by her, she wasn't the most physically stunning woman he had ever seen but there was something about her that was different than what he expected, something he could feel....  
She held an air of elegance and distinction, touched with modesty and thoughtfulness, and from what he could see of her eyes she was resolute, whether that was good or not he had yet to determine. There was something else as well, he felt as if he should know her.  
  
She thanked Rashid for opening her door and helping her out, something he knew she didn't have to do, and smiled to him as she walked up, "Buenos dias Senor Winner, I'm very grateful to you for allowing me to stay in your home, I hope I haven't caused any problems thus far."  
Quatre couldn't help but smile, "Not at all Miss Flores, your belongings will be taken to your rooms. Then I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself for about two hours, as I have a meeting I could not reschedule."  
Her smile reminded him of the photo Iria had shown him, "I don't mind in the least, after all I can't expect you to drop your life on my behalf, besides it will give me a chance to contact my secretary and freshen up."  
Quatre smiled and nodded, "I'm sure Auda will direct you around the house if you need." He indicated Auda who had just come out.  
Auda bowed politely to Miss Flores, "As soon as you're ready Ma'am I can show you to your room."  
Miss Flores nodded then returned her attention to Quatre, "May I ask a favor of you and your staff Mr. Winner?"  
Quatre smiled and nodded, she seemed pleasant. She continued, "Would you all please call me by my given name? Miss Flores makes me feel quite old."  
The three Maguanacs present exchanged a look then turned to stare at Quatre waiting for his answer.  
  
Quatre chuckled, "We'll call you by your given name if you will call me Quatre instead of 'Mr. Winner'. Agreed?"  
She held out her hand, "Very well, hello Quatre I'm Lillia."  
Auda and Kahlil exchanged a look and shrugged as Quatre shook her hand, "Well Miss Lillia, I'm afraid I must be going for now, but I will see you in two hours, provided the meeting isn't dragged out."  
It was her turn to chuckle, "Well you can call my cell phone if you are going to be later than that, Kahlil and Mr. Kurama have the number. For the time being I think I'm ready to head up to my room."  
Quatre nodded to Auda, then half-bowed to Lillia, "I will call you if I'm going to be later than two hours, then we'll have dinner together tonight, if you feel up to it Miss Lillia."  
After she nodded he and Rashid got into the same limousine she had just vacated, and Kahlil drove them off.  
  
Lillia sighed and turned to Auda. "This way Miss Lillia." She followed him as he gave her a brief tour of the estate. After the tour Lillia retired to her rooms with the understanding that if she got lost she could ask any of the staff for directions.  
Once she was properly settled in Lillia set up her laptop and went through her correspondence. The first twelve messages were from: her secretary; some of her cousins, which matched in number the Winner siblings; and some of the company board members. the next five or so messages were junk mail and advertisements...no one was immune from junk mail...no one except maybe him...  
She had three messages from him....but they would have to wait, Lillia just didn't feel right answer his emails while staying with the man her father had wanted her to marry.  
Even though Lillia knew it was wrong to speak ill of the dead, she couldn't help but curse the old man for his interference in her life when he wouldn't get involved in anything else.  
But then that was neither here nor now, her main worry right now was to make Mr. Winner dislike her. She couldn't marry him...not when she was in love with some one else.  
  
~~~~~~ ((insert commercial break)) ~~~~~~  
  
Heero had already done a complete security check of the entire estate, twice. Perhaps he should take Quatre's advice and relax....or try to anyway. Internally sighing he headed back to his room to change, then proceeded to the indoor Olympic-sized pool. He smirked at some of the strange looks he was receiving from the staff, they knew him well enough to know he never partook of leisurely activities. Well this would be a good chance to keep them on their toes.  
When he exited to the pool wing he stopped noticing someone had beaten him to use of the pool. "Ms. Flores I presume." He suppressed his amusement that he had caught her off guard when she bobbed under from her float.  
She just stared at him a moment before shaking her head as if to clear it, "Si, and you must be Mr. Yuy."  
"How did you know that." He didn't recall meeting her and it wasn't likely in his rush that Quatre would have remembered to mention him.  
Ducking her head a bit she responded, "I heard some of the staff talking about 'Mr. Yuy' who was also visiting..." Lillia prayed he would believe that.  
  
"Hn." He stood at the entry looking at her as if assessing her worthiness of his friend.  
"If it's inconvenient for me to be here I can leave and you can have the pool to yourself?" So far Heero approved of her. She was considerate and willing to sacrifice for others. She would be good for Quatre.  
"Iie. It's a large pool. I think we can safely share it." Despite her head being bowed Heero noticed that she blushed lightly. She was modest?  
  
For the next forty-five minutes they swam and exchanged small talk, Heero determined to find out more about her for Quatre's sake and Lillia afraid of letting something slip. As they were starting to become more open Auda entered, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Yuy you have a call, and Miss Lillia Master Quatre called to inform us that his meeting ended early."  
"Thank you Auda." The hint of disappointment was almost audible in her voice as Auda, having delivered his messages left.  
"I suppose we should get out. I should probably find out who would be calling me here." Heero said as he swam toward the stairs, motioning Ms. Flores to precede him out.  
Lillia became inexplicably nervous when exiting the pool. To her mortification, once they were out and going for their towels Lillia felt herself slip on the flooring. She closed her eyes in embarrassment at the imminent impact she would have with the ground. Instead of feeling the cold, wet ground she felt the complete opposite, warm arms catching her.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Heero asked after preventing her fall. He felt a sudden surge of envy toward Quatre. Save Trowa, none of them had found someone to be in a serious relationship with, now Quatre stood at the brink of having such a mundane pleasure.  
"H...Si, I'm fine....gracias..." Lillia was hard pressed to maintain calm in her voice.  
After helping her steady herself Heero walked over to the chaise and then returned handing her, her towel. Then retrieving his own proceeded to dry off and head back up to his room.  
Once she was certain he was gone Lillia started to berate herself, "Estupido. That was smooth Lia, you almost gave yourself away on the first day. If this is going to work you have to stay away from Yuy. Which will be harder than it seems, won't it?" She sighed and wrapping the towel around herself, headed to her own suite.  
  
~~~~ ((insert Gundam Wing Ending sequence)) ~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What means this strange word?

* * *

The Earth Sphere Unified Nation had gathered it's leading officials in the L4 Colony cluster for a meeting of affairs. At this meeting would be: the Earth Sphere President; the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian; Commander in Chief of the Preventers, Lady Une; the top six ranking Preventers, Code names Fire, Wind, Water, Ryuu, Shi, and Hunter; as well as the heads of the leading Colony and Earth corporations. Including Winner Enterprises Incorporated and DeAugust Industries.

The year After Colony 198, October. The L4 Colonies were in great preparation for hosting such a prestigious meeting.

((insert Gundam Wing opening sequence))

As they drove to the first day of the conference, the fall foliage blurring by, Quatre recalled that dinner had been pleasant enough, even if a bit strained. Miss Lillia seemed as if she were trying too hard to be nice. A slight frown crossed his face and just as quickly disappeared. He would have to concentrate on the conference for now.

Lillia frowned, staring out the window, //This is going to be more difficult than avoiding Heero Yuy. I can't contradict his statements about what he would like for the Earthsphere, to do so would be to lie and go against my own desires. So how can I get him to dislike me during the conference?\\

As they pulled up Quatre sighed seeing the media circus, "This is going to be difficult..."

"Is it?" Quatre looked at Lillia, head tilted, as she continued, "Either we exit together and let them think what they want, or one of us exists first and the other takes a trip around the block before exiting."

"I think the second option would be most feasible, so whom first?" Quatre had noticed a disdainful edge in her tone.

Mustering her strength, Lillia managed to give Quatre a look that clearly said he was an idiot, "Well the press would be all over you like a flock of vultures on a decaying bovine carcass. Me they would hardly notice. So whichever you would prefer."

Quatre, slightly disturbed by her description, suggested that she go first.

They first day of the conference was not going well, the colonies knew what they wanted but they didn't want to be indebted to the Earth. The Earth knew what it wanted and it didn't involve the colonies, and stuck in the middle were the Preventers and the businesses that had operations on both regions. Quatre spared a moment during one of the heated debates and glanced around. He knew most of the people present but very few made it to the list he called friends. And among those were: Miss Relena, who was trying to calm the debaters; WuFei, who was there not only as a Preventer but as a representative of his home colony which some wanted to rebuild. Mister Milliardo and Miss Noin were present as representatives of the Terra-forming project. Duo on behalf of the Sweepers and as an advocate for the rebuilding of the Maxwell Church. Lady Une was the key spokesperson for the Preventers, with Dr. Sally Po as her assistant. Quatre noticed that Heero was present on security detail, which was a comforting fact.

"I still don't see why, if the colonies desire such independence, those of us from the Earth don't just leave them to it. If they don't want our help then so be it, we won't help in any way!" Mr. Aarons, of a prominent shipping company, almost shouted.

As the Vice Foreign Minister was about to speak another voice interrupted, "If that is how you feel Mr. Aarons, then you need only do no business with any company that has operations in the colonies, and refuse to purchase any items that are colony made."

Everyone turned their attention to Miss Lillia Flores, Relena recovered and addressed Miss Flores, "What do you mean Miss Flores?"

Lillia looked at Relena who, like herself, was one of the younger members of the conference, "What I mean Minister Darlian is that anyone from Earth who doesn't wish to trade with the colonies is free to boycott colony products. Likewise anyone from the colonies who doesn't wish to trade with the Earth need only boycott their products."

"That is an outrageous suggestion!" exclaimed Mr. Aarons.

Lillia regarded him icily, "Then I'm afraid, _Señor_, that you are contradicting yourself. You voice the opinion that the colonies should fend for themselves, yet when it is suggested that if you feel so strongly that you refrain from assisting them through purchases, you object. You either want to trade with the colonies or not."

Mr. Aarons glared at the young businesswoman, his tone snide, "And what about you? DeAugust Industries is based on Earth, it makes deals with the colonies, and, if rumor is to be believed, yourself and Mr. Winner will soon be married."

Quatre tensed, no one short of his friends, his trust-worthy staff and a couple of his sisters knew about that. He looked toward Lillia who merely smiled.

"I would like to point out that since my father's death I have become the head of DeAugust Industries. Secondly I find that 'making deals with the colonies' has helped DeAugust Industries reach number two in the top grossing companies of the entire Earthsphere. And finally, whether or not Señor Winner and I have a personal relationship is no one's business but our own." Lillia fought to keep her features schooled and her voice even.

Beside Mr. Aarons, Ms. Martine spoke up, "But if the heads of DeAugust Industries and Winner Enterprises Incorporated do marry then the possibility exists for a merger between the two companies which would give the two of you a monopoly."

Quatre frowned, he hadn't thought about that, but his worries increased when Lillia made her next statement.

"You fail to realize some very important facts. The first of which is that should Señor Winner and I marry DeAugust Industries would be run by the executive board until such time as my heir or heiress comes of age. It's in the bylaws of my company." Furious whispers met that statement. Ignoring the whispers Lillia, looking at her notes, continued, "Besides which, who ever said I wanted to marry Señor Winner."

Silence prevailed over the entire conference hall.

* * *

((Insert commercial break))

* * *

The meeting had continued well into the afternoon and now was just ending for the day. Tomorrow would start the second of the three days for the conference. Quatre and Lillia spared their images, since the better part of the colony and probably the Earthsphere was now aware that they were discussing a possible engagement, and departed together. The two remained silent through the majority of the ride.

"Would you care for anything specific for dinner tonight?" Quatre asked politely. Part of him was grateful that Miss Lillia had no desire to carry out her father's wish. But another part, the part that was jealous of Trowa, was hurt.

Lillia stared ahead blankly, "What ever your staff has planned will be fine."

Rashid frowned, from what everyone who had met her so far had said, Lillia Flores was a cheerful and outgoing person. Even Mister Yuy said she was delightful, and gaining praise from him was an accomplishment in itself. Yet since this morning she had been reported as having acted cold, distant, and somewhat shrewish. There was no reason for such a sudden change.

When they pulled up to the estate Rashid got out and opened the doors for them, earning his usual thanks from Master Quatre, but a half-nod from Miss Flores, as if she wanted to thank him but something prevented her from doing so.

Rashid continued to watch both of them as Auda approached with their messages for the day. Master Quatre was ever polite if a bit daunted, Miss Flores..... Yes the staff was right about her sudden change.

Briskly taking the message sheets Miss Flores spoke in an equally brisk if somewhat cold tone, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll retire for the evening." Avoiding direct eye contact with anyone she walked off.

Knowing that she was being watched as she left didn't help. //Do they have any idea how difficult it is to seem rude when they are so polite?\\ The confused and hurt look on Quatre's face most certainly did not help.

Once in her room she closed and locked the door, then kicking off her shoes and removing her jacket sat on the bed and opened her laptop. She had twenty messages. She answered them in order: first, to all nine cousins who wrote her, that she was well, the conference was going okay and she would keep them updated. Messages ten through sixteen were deleted as junk mail, the seventeenth through twentieth messages were from him.

Before she could stop, Lillia found herself composing a message to him:

Hello Heero,

I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner, things have been a bit hectic as you know.

What with preparing security for the conference and everything else...

I would like to talk to you some time soon, if even through IM or real-time

Emails. I find myself in a difficult position and...well...I just don't know what to do.

It's not that I expect you to have answers for me but it would be a relief to

talk to you, something that always cheers me up.

I saw you again recently and am glad that you are well, at least physically.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Your Admirer

Without even realizing it Lillia hit the send key. Then while she was going over some of the reports from her company she received an instant message:

WingWarrior01: Please excuse the screen name Duo created it.

Lillia blinked then had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, it definitely sounded like something Duo Maxwell would come up with. As she typed her response she felt a small stab of guilt.

KarisumaHana: I think it sounds cute.

She didn't know what possessed her to answer, not only was she in the house of her almost fiancée but both men, Quatre and Heero, were likely just doors away from her.

WingWarrior01: At the least this will teach me not to be out when Preventers does any further sign-ups.

KarisumaHana: True, or at least to not entrust Duo Maxwell with such duties.

There was such a pause Lillia was afraid he was going to sign off.

WingWarrior01: Very true. The others are on and want to talk to you. I've warned them off any personal questions.

Lillia barely had time to blink when a chat room invitation popped up. Knowing she would never hear the end of it, at least from Duo, if she didn't enter.....

Online Host: You have now entered "Lounge Time"

KarisumaHana: Let me guess, Duo created the chat room?

Just05: And all of our screen names save yours.

Shinigami02: Hi Tenshi. You up for another night of drinking?

WingWarrior01: ....Duo....

KarisumaHana: lol. Sure how does this weekend sound? I'll be in dire need of a good strong drink by then.

Shinigami02: .....Seriously?

KarisumaHana: Yes seriously.

InochiNoKokoro: Are you truly that distressed?

Lillia didn't need to check the profile to recognize that screen name as belonging to Quatre and she couldn't answer without revealing who she was. Not only was it proving difficult but also hurtful to keep this up.

Shinigami02: Woohoo! I got a date with Heero's secret admirer!! :D

Just05: Maxwell shut-up.

InochiNoKokoro: WuFei please be polite in front of our guest. Duo don't taunt Heero you know he's likely to find you and shoot you.

InochiNoKokoro: Trowa are you still there?

SadClown03: hai

InochiNoKokoro: Are you okay?

SadClown03: I dislike this screen name

Lillia couldn't help but laugh at that.

WingWarrior01: You are not alone in those sentiments.

Just05: Likewise. So 'Karisuma', you braved the horrors of drinking with Maxwell?

KarisumaHana: The only horror was the hangover the next day.

Shinigami02: Hey!! I resent that!! :P

Lillia rolled her eyes then noticed her IM window flash.

WingWarrior01: What's wrong?

She didn't want to lie to him, but how could she let him know without him finding out who she was.

KarisumaHana: Nothing a little rest and possibly a vacation wouldn't solve.

WingWarrior01: I know it's a personal question but, why?

Lillia stared at the screen. How could she tell him the reasons she felt so strongly toward him?

KarisumaHana: You did so much for the Earthsphere during the wars and after.

WingWarrior01: Those are reasons to admire not love.

He was right. But she had been drawn to him for reasons she couldn't explain. Before she could type an answer she noticed the chat room flashing.

Just05: You resemble it. You are a low class hoodlum.

InochiNoKokoro: WuFei!

Shinigami02: Don't sweat it Q, Wu-man is just jealous that he doesn't know how to have fun. Isn't that right Tenshi?

Shinigami02: Tenshi? you still there?

KarisumaHana: Sorry. What was that?

Just05: Nevermind we were picking on Maxwell.

KarisumaHana: Is that all? I thought I missed something important. ~_^

Shinigami02: I thought you loved me ;_;====

Just05: Maxwell what is that?

Shinigami02: It's my sad face with a braid. :)

Just05: You and your damned emoticons.

KarisumaHana: I think it's cute, and no sorry Duo I don't love you.

InochiNoKokoro: So Trowa how is everyone at the circus doing?

SadClown03: Fine....Excuse me a moment.

Just05: 'Karisuma' how did you first meet Yuy?

WingWarrior01: Since that qualifies as a personal question you don't have to answer that.

Shinigami02: Especially since that would give away your identity, ne? ^_~

Just05: How is it you know who she is?

Shinigami02: Because like I said we went drinking once before, and I didn't start the evening drunk.

InochiNoKokoro: You never did say why you were so distressed Miss Karisuma. I'll understand if you feel that is a personal question.

Damn Quatre Winner and his understanding nature.

KarisumaHana: It's just pent up stress. No big deal.

Shinigami02: No big deal? Tenshi you really need the drink, especially if you've been working on the conference security. I know I'll need it.

Lillia was about to respond when a new IM window opened.

Shinigami02: How long you gonna wait to tell him about yourself?

KarisumaHana: I don't know. I have another personal matter to deal with first.

Shinigami02: Like what? maybe I can help you.

KarisumaHana: Not unless you can help me convince someone I'm betrothed to that it wouldn't work because I'm in love with his friend.

Lillia blinked at what she had sent, and silently cursed herself.

Shinigami02: .....Holy shit!! Are you saying that you're L.D-F.???

KarisumaHana: Please don't tell anyone, and why the initials?

Shinigami02: Because we've both been ignoring the chat room and Heero could be monitoring the IM's.

KarisumaHana: ......oh...

Lillia noticed that Quatre and WuFei had been commenting on the silence and inquiring if she was okay, also that Trowa had returned.

KarisumaHana: Sorry I got distracted by this article I found.

InochiNoKokoro: That's okay, would you like us to let you go?

KarisumaHana: No thank you. How's Nicole doing Trowa?

SadClown03: ......You know Nicole?

Again Lillia cursed herself.

Shinigami02: How else do you think she found out that I knew Heero's email address?

Another IM from Duo popped up:

Shinigami02: First rounds are your treat.

Lillia silently agreed to that and returned her attention to the chat room.

Just05: So you're a Preventer?

KarisumaHana: I think it's safe to say that everyone in this chat room is at least a part-time Preventer. Isn't that right Mr. Winner?

InochiNoKokoro: True and please feel free to call me Quatre.

Lillia thought back to that first meeting at the front of the estate.....

KarisumaHana: Well I'd hate to be a spoilsport, but it is getting late...

Shinigami02: I'll talk 2 U l8r 2 arrange where we'll meet, k?

KarisumaHana: Sure.

Just05: You understood that?

KarisumaHana: Yes.

Just05: Then you must be tired. Good night 'Karisuma'.

KarisumaHana: Good night WuFei.

InochiNoKokoro: It was nice to talk to you, I hope we can all meet you sometime soon.

Oh if he only knew....

KarisumaHana: That would be nice. Good night Quatre, Good night Trowa.

SadClown03: Oyasumi....and hopefully I'll have cracked the code on this and have a new screen name next time we talk.

Shinigami02: :P

Lillia closed the chat room and turned her attention to the IM.

WingWarrior01: Do you feel well?

KarisumaHana: Yeah just tired. I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer.

WingWarrior01: That's ok. Maybe we can talk again tomorrow?

KarisumaHana: I would like that. If I have the time I'll be on.

WingWarrior01: Same here. Oyasumi nasai.

KarisumaHana: I love you because not only are you strong enough to provide others with strength but your heart allows you to do that willingly.

Oyasumi nasai, mi amore.

Heero was about to respond when she signed off. He sat and stared at the screen for a while. Duo knew who she was. She knew Nicole. She was a Preventer, and she knew Spanish as well as Japanese. It wasn't much but it was something to start a more extensive search with.

Heero started a search of the Preventers Personnel files. Search perimeters: Bilingual, Spanish.

That brought up twenty-eight files. He narrowed the search further. Search perimeters: known associates; Preventer Shi and Preventer Ice.

The list narrowed to ten.

As he read through the list he started eliminating names:

Wind, Zechs didn't hate him that much;

Water, Sally would sooner send letters to WuFei;

Fire, Noin was most assuredly in love with Zechs;

Ryuu, Unless there was something WuFei had neglected to mention...;

Ice, Nicole was happily married to Trowa;

Chinmoku, Trowa didn't have enough of a sense of humor to pull this kind of prank;

Shi, Duo wasn't talented enough to be two people in a chat room;

Inochi, Quatre wouldn't do something like this;

Hunter, Heero himself......;

Nemesis, Heero started to pull up the personal files on Nemesis.

Preventer Nemesis

Real Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Ethnic Origin: Unknown

Physical Description: Unknown

Other Notes: Nemesis is Multi-lingual, fluent in English, Spanish, Japanese, French, German, and Russian.

Nemesis has knowledge in Technical Repairs specifically Mobile suits and Space vehicles.

Nemesis is a master of disguise and can blend into any and every situation, able to alter physical appearance as well as vocal inflictions, thus why physical description is unavailable.

No other information available.

Puzzlement swept over Heero for he knew Lady Une kept meticulous records on all Preventers, all information was required as part of the Preventers application process.

((Insert Ending sequence))

* * *

Author's Note: I personally thought this was the funniest chapter in this story…….*shrug* Anyway, Lillia's IM name means charisma flower roughly translated. And if you put yourself in duo's mindset everyone else's screen name's make sense.


End file.
